


Laiche

by Hajinnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Brothels, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, gotta squint for plot but it's there, guest starring Yeeun from CLC because I love my girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie
Summary: Laichenoun: liquid produced by mammalsChanyeol discovers and explores a lactation kink he never knew he had.





	Laiche

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: T145
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hajinnie)  
[CC](https://curiouscat.me/hajinnie)

Chanyeol never knew how much he needed it until he saw it.

In fact, thinking or pondering about the subject somewhat made him feel even slightly disgusted because he thought that he shouldn’t be aroused at what was a normal bodily function which was absolutely necessary for survival.

After all, humans had been doing this for thousands of years across history and the course of evolution just as dictated by biology.

Surely, Chanyeol didn’t think he was the only person to have “specific” thoughts regarding it.

On one Friday night after work, Chanyeol was home and sitting at his couch in front of the television, watching a movie he had randomly picked from the online catalog.

It was the standard action Hollywood movie where some guy who seemingly lived a normal life is actually an undercover agent, who has to then go on the run to escape some evil organization hunting him.

But what piqued Chanyeol’s interests- or rather- made his dick stir in his pants was a particular scene where the secret agent visits a prostitute who takes medication to constantly produce milk from her breasts, for the purpose of catering to her niche audience of clients who desire to drink milk directly from breasts.

While the movie never showed an explicit scene of the act happening, the way it was referenced to in innuendos certainly did awaken something in him.

It never occurred to Chanyeol that there were actually people who fetishized the act, as he had always assumed it was merely a biological trait to ensure survival.

Out of curiosity, Chanyeol began to look it up on the internet. But even if it was for the sake of educating himself on the topic, Chanyeol felt wrong, because it would elicit thoughts of him participating in such an act; something which had never even crossed his mind before this.

There was no denying that the mere thought and mental image of it made his dick stir in his pants, as well as the desire to be on the receiving end of it.

Chanyeol tried to get it out of his head and focus on other things such as work, the new game that just came out or even by watching “normal” pornography involving two people just having sex with each other.

Even if he found himself dreaming of it at night and having to slap himself in the face to try to get it out of his head, the thought would always return with an even stronger desire to participate in suckling a lactating breast(s).

Maybe it was his dick ruling over his brain but there was this absolute need to have his face between a pair of lactating bosoms to suck the milk out of them like he was a baby who needed it as his main source of sustenance.

Like an itch that needed to be scratched before it could go away, Chanyeol eventually caved in and thought that if he could just get it over with, he would then be able to finally forget it, if it turned out that he actually didn’t really enjoy doing it.

And if he did end up enjoying it, Chanyeol decided that he would just have to do a bit of reevaluation regarding his fantasies, kinks and what really worked for him.

At almost twenty-seven years old, Chanyeol was just about to have another sexual awakening.

Thankfully though, the gates of Hell opened up on earth about 130 years ago and demons and humans had started intermingling and co-existing alongside each other.

Demons, especially those of the incubi/succubae sub-variant were known for almost monopolizing the sex work industries due to their ability to bring about just almost any fantasy to life, without any questions asked.

After looking up several reviews, recommendations and online anecdotes on various incubi/succubae brothels/nightclubs within a driving distance; Chanyeol finally settled on one named “Universe”, which was a bit more on the pricey end but known to have excellent customer service and quality standards.

  
Chanyeol was too shy to even book an appointment over the phone, so he contacted the place through email and opted for a walk-in, which could cost him a bit more and had no guarantee if he could find a sex worker willing to accommodate to his requests.

He was still willing to try though. At worst, he would just find out that he didn’t actually quite enjoy it and eventually forget about it.

Chanyeol didn’t really have anything to lose. He was an unmarried single man with no children who also wasn’t in any kind of committed exclusive relationship. Simply put, he could do whatever he wanted when it pertained to matters such as these.

Once Chanyeol walked through the doors of Universe, he was greeted by a well-dressed usher and led into a rather empty but wide lobby.

The lobby was carpeted, a chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with expensive-looking wallpaper but there was hardly any other furniture, except for a reception counter that was manned by a human female.

On the wall behind the counter were two wooden doors that were shut closed and guarded by two tall men in suits.

Just like the reviews and the prices stated online, Universe really did turn out to be a higher-end brothel, although Chanyeol had yet to see what were behind those doors yet.

Chanyeol walked up to the counter and was greeted by the lady there with the name tag “Yeeun” on her penguin suit uniform.

“Hi, Yeeun,” Chanyeol greeted, wanting to be polite and give a good impression, “I am Park Chanyeol and I emailed you a few days ago regarding a price and service consultation.”

“Sure, let me check it for you,” Yeeun smiled, typing away on the computer on her desk. After a minute or two, Yeeun looked back up at Chanyeol, “Yes, I remember you now. You specifically asked about lactation services, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Chanyeol was pained to admit, although he was sure anyone who worked here wouldn’t be fazed the least bit by something like that. Surely, they’ve heard or seen of more.

“Well, we do have a worker who is free right now and can accommodate to your lactation request. Since you didn’t state a gender preference, you wouldn’t mind if he is an incubus, don’t you?” Yeeun announced.

“Of course not. I don’t mind anything,” Chanyeol stated.

“Very well,” Yeeun smiled, “Do you have the documents we need? We only require it for a first visit and then once every six months if you choose to continue being a patron here.”

“Yes, I do,” Chanyeol reached into his coat for an envelope he had gotten from the clinic a few days ago, passing it to Yeeun.

Yeeun accepted the envelope and read through the contents, then typing something on her computer before addressing him once again, “We have confirmed that this letter of proof from the doctor declaring that you are free from any sexually transmitted infections is legitimate. Now you have to make a 50% deposit and we will arrange for the sex worker to be with you shortly.”

Chanyeol was relieved to hear that and didn’t think anymore before taking out his wallet to retrieve his credit card.

The sex worker incubus assigned to Chanyeol went by the name “Kyungsoo”, who was charging Chanyeol 360,000 won per hour. Chanyeol had gone ahead and reserved Kyungsoo for two hours, fearing that one hour was too short for him to get the deed done.

The STI test he had to take at a clinic was also pricey too but it was covered by insurance. This surely wasn’t.

Chanyeol was then led through the door on the left side of the counter. Yeeun showed Chanyeol down a dimly lit hallway with red carpets and walls that looked as exclusive as the lobby despite being so empty.

The hallway was long with several doors that led to different rooms. There were also several other guards waiting here at various points in the hallway.

“One, two, three,” Yeeun counted, reciting the words to herself as she pointed at each door they passed by down the hallway.

Yeeun stopped at door number six and knocked on the door several times. A disembodied masculine sounding voice was heard allowing them to come inside from inside the room.

“Kyungsoo will have you now,” Yeeun gestured to Chanyeol, pulling down the door handle and pushing the door open for Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol gulped and nodded, looking at Yeeun because he was still feeling a bit nervous to look inside the room and at Kyungsoo.

Yeeun smiled and bowed her head slightly before taking her leave, walking back down the hallway as the sounds of her high heels clicked and echoed off the walls.

When Yeeun left, Chanyeol finally dared himself to enter Kyungsoo’s room. Chanyeol had actually expected some sort of stereotypical love hotel kind of themed room with glowing red lighting, sex paraphernalia, posters of nude people on the wall and porn playing on a screen somewhere.

Instead, Chanyeol was met by the sight of an urban loft-styled bedroom with brick walls, a bed with a wooden headboard and brown sheets, minimalist text posters on the walls, café lightings, grey curtains completely covering the windows and even a small house plant growing on a wooden shelf.

At the edge of the bed, in a black silk nightrobe was the alleged incubus named Kyungsoo, complete with his two horns and wings out.

Incubi and succubi could assume the appearance of almost anyone they pleased, so they could choose to retract their horns and wings to blend in with humans. Kyungsoo just didn’t see the need to in his profession, unless it was requested of him.

Kyungsoo was just sitting there on the mattress with a mug of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other hand.

“So, you’re Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo looked up from the screen of his phone, eyeing Chanyeol with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s me,” Chanyeol tried to be more confident, discreetly puffing out his chest as he said so.

“So you like to suck on tits with milk?” Kyungsoo asked again, half looking at his phone and then back at Chanyeol.

“Yes, that’s why I’m here,” Chanyeol asserted.

“Alright then, I wouldn’t want to waste any more of your time which you paid for,” Kyungsoo exclaimed, throwing his phone aside onto a chair and then putting his mug aside on a shelf.

With his back turned to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo disrobed and looked over his shoulder at Chanyeol standing at least two meters behind him.

“Do you want me with or without these entire demon ‘stuff’,” Kyungsoo mentioned, referring to his distinct black wings and horns.

“Well, what do you prefer?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo paused for a while, a bit taken aback that a customer would even ask him of his preference. It was usually all about the customers, especially considering the price they paid to be here. So it was never about what Kyungsoo wanted.

Kyungsoo smiled a bit, giving his answer, “Well, they do get in the way so I’d like to keep them out of the way for now.”

“Alright then, whichever is better for you,” Chanyeol eased up at seeing Kyungsoo warm up to him with the smile.

Even without being told to, Chanyeol took the cue to undress, taking his time to fold his clothes neatly onto a console table almost as if he was procrastinating on what he signed himself up for. 

When Chanyeol was done with that, he turned around again to face the bed, where he saw Kyungsoo waiting for him naked at the edge of the mattress.

“I’m going to increase the size. Tell me when to stop,” Kyungsoo instructed, pushing his flat chest together.

“Okay,” Chanyeol nodded, putting his hands in front of him as if to hide from someone whose job was to deal with naked people.

There was no physical stimulation yet but Chanyeol could already feel his dick stir and his arousal growing as Kyungsoo’s chest began to grow rounder and fuller the more he rubbed them together.

Chanyeol’s mouth was half-open in amazement at witnessing an incubi’s ability for the first time with his own eyes. There was a reason why they dominated the sex work industry, after all.

Kyungsoo looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes as he continued to rub his rapidly growing breasts together, pushing them against each other as a cleavage was formed from an earlier flat chest, waiting for further instructions on when to stop and hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t be too ridiculous with his requests.

Chanyeol wasn’t so sure of women bra sizes but he finally told Kyungsoo to stop at what he thought to maybe be a D-cup size, larger than the average woman but nothing too out of the ordinary either.

Kyungsoo now had a pair of D-cup breasts hanging from his bare chest but Chanyeol was even more delighted by the sight of the swollen areolas and the perky and pink nipples which were leaking milk.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo beckoned to Chanyeol with a finger, “Don’t you want to taste it?”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Chanyeol got on the bed, sitting behind Kyungsoo with the incubus between his legs. In this position, Kyungsoo’s back was pressed up against Chanyeol’s flushed chest.

Leaning his chin onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder so he could have a better look, Chanyeol licked his lips at the sight of the leaking breasts.

Chanyeol brought his hands forward, cupping each breast in either hand as he explored them from top to bottom, rubbing the soft flesh beneath his palms.

“This feels great,” Chanyeol stated as he rubbed a nipple with two of his fingers, forcing some milk to squirt out onto his hand and down the breast.

Kyungsoo let out a low mewling sound, shuddering as his eyes shut close when Chanyeol coaxed the milk to spill from his nipples. It was pleasurable to him too but this was about Chanyeol’s pleasure, not his.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to realize that he was actually getting a better kick at watching Kyungsoo’s reactions rather than finally being able to fondle a pair of lactating breasts. Right there and then, he was discovering something else he never knew he needed.

Chanyeol moved to switch their positions and laid Kyungsoo down on the bed, kissing the incubus with a hand latched onto one breast as he did so. Something about fondling a breast, feeling the weight, warmth, and suppleness of it in one hand felt so right to Chanyeol and he never wanted to let go.

Kyungsoo continued to moan into the kiss as more milk was sent running out of his nipple and down his chest due to Chanyeol’s hand.

Under the lighting, Kyungsoo’s chest was glistening due to the wet trails left by the milk which also stained and left several damp patches on his bed sheets.

There was even a distinct smell permeating in the air, presumably from the milk. To Chanyeol, it seemed to smell a lot like Kyungsoo.

With one hand still supporting Kyungsoo’s back from when he laid the latter down on the bed, Chanyeol groped Kyungsoo’s right breast with the other free hand while his mouth latched onto the nipple of the left breast.

Chanyeol sucked on the erect nipple, almost fully engulfing the areola into his mouth while his tongue flicked on it.

Kyungsoo threw his head back and moaned throatily, fisting onto the bed sheets beneath him as Chanyeol’s teeth grazed on his nipple and gently nibbled it.

When he did that, Chanyeol could feel even more milk pouring out the nipple and into his mouth with a thick, rich and creamy flavor that lingered in his mouth strongly. All of which Chanyeol swallowed down eagerly as he massaged the breast.

With his tongue still on Kyungsoo’s nipple, Chanyeol looked up at the incubus who was now biting onto the back of his fist as she trembled from just breast and nipple stimulation. Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo looked so sexy like that, not just because he was an incubus but because Chanyeol believed that he was the cause of all of Kyungsoo’s reactions and pleasure.

The real thing was certainly way better than anything Chanyeol had ever imagined it to be.

Chanyeol pulled back, releasing Kyungsoo’s nipple from his mouth with wet “pop” sound. Chanyeol wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and licked any traces of the milk which was spilled onto his hands and wrists.

Not even Chanyeol had been spared from having Kyungsoo’s breast milk spilled and dripping onto him. They were both in due need of a shower after this.

Without further a due, Chanyeol proceeded to give similar attention to Kyungsoo’s right breast while his hand would play and massage the other breast so none of them would be left unattended.

As Chanyeol was eagerly sucking milk, he made sure to smother his face as much as possible on the breast so the distinct smell of Kyungsoo’s body would be fully up against him to drown him even more in the pool of ecstasy.

Kyungsoo began to feel Chanyeol’s erection pressed up against his thigh and while he was still busy fulfilling his fantasy of breast-feeding; Kyungsoo reached a hand between their bodies to stroke on Chanyeol’s hard cock.

“Do you want to put it between my breasts? It should be slippery enough from the milk to do that,” Kyungsoo asked, holding firmly onto Chanyeol’s cock to demonstrate what he meant.

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol nodded, his deep voice growing even raspier with lust.

Chanyeol pushed his hips further forward, settling his erect cock in the cleavage of Kyungsoo’s breasts.

Kyungsoo pressed his breasts together with his hands, further securing Chanyeol’s cock squished in between his bosom.

The whole process was aided by Chanyeol’s pre-cum and the milk seeping out from Kyungsoo’s nipple as lube, not that Chanyeol was sure if demon skin could chafe like humans when performing a similar act. Then again, almost everything was possible in the world they lived in.

As Chanyeol thrust his cock up and down in between Kyungsoo’s slippery cleavage, Kyungsoo too helped to provide more friction by pressing his breasts tighter together to rub on Chanyeol’s thrusting cock.

Chanyeol groaned, throwing his head back and grabbed onto the bed sheets beneath him as he moved his hips in thrusts and circles to seek the right amount of stimulation so he could finally cum.

When Chanyeol began to thrust harder between Kyungsoo’s breasts, the tip of his cock reached high up enough to hit Kyungsoo on the mouth.

Seeing this opportunity, Kyungsoo bent his head down and stuck out his tongue, swirling on the head of Chanyeol’s cock whenever the mushroom tip reached close enough.

Chanyeol almost growled at the added stimulation and pleasure he was now experiencing, which encouraged him to grab a fistful of Kyungsoo’s hair to push the incubus’ mouth further down on his cock that was still currently being smothered in between a pair of supple breasts.

Kyungsoo was slightly bothered at his hair being messed up but he was honestly used to this in his line of profession.

Kyungsoo was honestly a bit surprised when Chanyeol let out a strangled moan and then quickly jerk his hips away from Kyungsoo, moving backward on the bed until there was a bit of a distance between them.

Chanyeol’s face was red and so was his chest, looking very much flushed.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologized, lifting a hand in front of his face as if to partially hide.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly perplexed.

“I almost came on you so I pulled away,” Chanyeol confessed, “Sorry. I didn’t want to do it on you without your consent.”

Kyungsoo chuckled a little, looking down at Chanyeol’s sore, hard and twitching cock that really did look like it would ejaculate with just the slightest bit more of stimulation.

While Chanyeol did slightly annoy Kyungsoo earlier on by laying hands on his hair, Kyungsoo was amused at Chanyeol’s thoughtfulness; something he didn’t often see in the kind of men and women who made use of his services. 

Kyungsoo glanced over at a minimalistic wall clock on a wall across from the bed. There was still time left on Chanyeol’s session and even if there wasn’t, Kyungsoo would have made Chanyeol stay a bit longer without the extra charge just for being thoughtful.

And just maybe, Kyungsoo found himself slightly attracted to Chanyeol because of that too.

Therefore, even without it being specifically requested of him, Kyungsoo decided to show Chanyeol something that he could consider as a hidden ability of his.

“Hey, Chanyeol, look at this,” Kyungsoo beckoned for Chanyeol’s attention.

A still confused and flushed Chanyeol went, “Huh”, looking right at Kyungsoo’s direction who was at the other end of the bed from him.

Kyungsoo cupped his left breast in his dominant right hand, squeezing it slightly near the areola region to produce some milk that spurted out in a modest amount.

Chanyeol couldn’t have really guessed what Kyungsoo was about to do when Kyungsoo began pushing his breast upwards his chest and lowering his head down until he was able to suck on his own lactating nipple.

Chanyeol gasped, his breath hitched in his own throat as he felt his dick growing impossibly hard from just watching Kyungsoo being able to suck on his own breast. Whatnot with the way some of the milk leaked from between Kyungsoo’s full lips which were attached to his nipple.

To Chanyeol, it was such an erotic act to behold that none of the porn he had came across could beat the real deal happening in front of him.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Chanyeol immediately began jerking his own cock while Kyungsoo not only licked and swirled his tongue on his nipple but also made a mess out of himself and his own breast milk.

Not to mention the traces of drying breast milk beginning to crust and stuck all over Chanyeol’s body.

Chanyeol kept his eyes open, fixated on Kyungsoo, until he came, spurting white all over himself and the bed to join the mess he and Kyungsoo made earlier on. Even if Chanyeol was technically getting himself off, it was better than anything that he had ever experienced, thanks to Kyungsoo of course.

At the corner of his eye, Chanyeol swore he could see Kyungsoo smiling with his mouth still latched onto his own nipple.

After, Kyungsoo let Chanyeol use the shower in his room to clean up. Chanyeol left shortly before the two hours he paid for were up, bowing and thanking Kyungsoo politely before he left, which even further amused Kyungsoo.

At the end of the month, Chanyeol was charged heftily by the bank that issued his credit card for those two hours he spent with Kyungsoo. He didn’t regret paying a single cent of it though, even with added interest.

Even though Chanyeol knew he couldn’t afford to see Kyungsoo very often due to how much it cost, it still didn’t stop him from frequenting the area near Club Universe, in hopes of running into Kyungsoo, because Chanyeol had seen incubus and succubus often in the area.

There were times when Chanyeol tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t mistake his feelings for genuine affection because it was actually Kyungsoo’s job to make him feel good. But there were times when Chanyeol felt hopeful that there was actually a personal connection between them outside of the whole professional client relationship.

Chanyeol did eventually run into Yeeun, the Club Universe’s receptionist at a bar down the road from the brothel. She did remember him and Chanyeol did ask about Kyungsoo, but she wasn’t able to tell him anything as it was her job to protect the confidentiality of the sex workers.

But maybe, Kyungsoo himself too had been asking Yeeun about Chanyeol.

On a rainy night in fall, over a month since he last saw Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was leaving a pub just a block down from Club Universe.

Under the neon lightings and signboards outside the pub on the brick sidewalk, he finally met Kyungsoo for the first time outside Club Universe, where it was just the both of them as two individuals without having to be bound by professional business conduct.

If Chanyeol didn’t know any better, he could have just guessed that Kyungsoo was just a regular human adult around his age, whatnot with how simply Kyungsoo was dressed in a black hoodie and trousers.

Under the slight drizzle, Kyungsoo smiled, “Are you leaving already?”

Chanyeol flustered, “Y-yeah I was about to, actually. I have work tomorrow so I can’t stay up that late.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I wanted to ask you to come inside for a drink with me, actually,” Kyungsoo revealed.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll always have the time for you,” Chanyeol smiled back, holding open the door to the pub for Kyungsoo.


End file.
